The Lone Spirit
by ChibiMilkCarton
Summary: When four teenagers delve into a case that is not to be messed with, what happens when they end up breaking the law of the colliding worlds of the living and the deceased? Rubbish summery is rubbish :I Rated T for swearing and the eventual GamTav
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello! :3 Welcome to the first chapter of the lone spirit, a Human!Stuck AU involving mystery, love and horror of all sorts! This is the first fanfiction I've written in a long while so please excuse my shitty excuse of eventual GamTav ^^'' **

"_Hello my name is Kanaya Maryam and welcome to the 10 o'clock news." The news reader stated in a professional voice as she brushed some of her chocolate hair out of her jade eyes and tucked it behind her right ear. "Today's top story; the body of 16 year old boy Gamzee Makara was found dead in fennel's wood, southern Buckinghamshire. Last night the police discovered the body amongst the undergrowth at approximately 4am. They claim that cause of death..." _

You sigh and stand up from your seat in front of the television as the loud _ring _of your mobile drowns out the news reader from the coffee table.

"Oi, Tav, you there?" Your good friend who you have not spoken to in ages, Terezi Pyrope's voice blasts through the speakers of your phone. How the blind girl even uses a phone just as easily as someone with sight is beyond you.

"Uh, yeah what's wrong? You seem...like you're planning something." You hope to god that she isn't; she's obsessed with law and justice and her plans usually involve you, her and investigations of some sort.

"Did you see the news?" Before you can reply she carries on, almost knowing you answer "Well guess what! We're going find the killer and bring them to justice! Hehehe!" You pinch the bridge of your nose and force back a nervous sigh. You wish she was kidding but you know she isn't, Terezi Pyrope _never_ kids. After all, no-one in a court of law would kid.

"Even if I say no you're, uh, gonna come and get me aren't you..." Sometimes she reminds you too much of Vriska (your ex girlfriend now frienemy) with her forcefulness, yet you know she only thinks of these situations as games and obviously means well. Ever since you two were younger she always loved playing forensic investigations and justice, and even you, the boy forever trapped in a land of fantasy and dreams, found her games fun.

"Why yes I am! Heh, I got Karkat and Sollux to come too so see ya in a minute!"

"Wait-"Before you can object she hangs up on you, leaving that irritable beep behind. Damn that beep drives you _crazy _so you promptly end the call on your side. You feel your stomach churn in fear. Something bad is going to happen, but then again you always think something bad is going to happen but usually you're wrong, but only usually. Maybe because she plans these only in the dead of night? You'll never know. For the next few minutes you were lost in thought of the reasons why Terezi decided to do these things and you swear you almost got a heart attack from the loud _HONK_ of a car and the loud cackling that followed. You sigh, defiantly Terezi.

You grab your coat and promptly head for the door, locking it as you rush for the car. Behind her red lenses Terezi gives you a wink and a smile while the shortest of you all with the mop of messy brown-almost black- hair frowned at you and you cannot help but let a smile show. Neither of them has changed at all from the long while either of you have seen each other face to face. You then focus to your gaze to the other boy, Sollux. You've heard from numerous people that he and Karkat were going out but you had yet to ask the grumpy teen about it, and even at first glance, you could see why Karkat had an interest in him. While he wore red and blue lenses, hiding his eyes and had one black and one white shoe which was kind of odd, he was tall and lanky, yet he still held that charm that could quite possibly even make Vriska swoon.

You sit down next to him in the back and say you hellos to everyone before facing him. After all, you might as well get to know him seeming that he was the boyfriend of one of your friends. He notices you staring at him and gives you a smile and you note that he wears retainers.

"Thollux Captor." The Asian boy says bluntly with a slight lisp (you then realize now why he has retainers) laced into his Chinese accent and holds out a slim fingered hand. You shake it with your own.

"Tavros Nitram." You reply with an awkward smile; you had never been good at making friends. But soon you think that it was no longer true when the two of you chatted the whole way, finding quite a few similarities and differences. While he was a pro with computers, you were a brilliant writer and you were both pretty good with music and believed in the physic and spirits. You were extremely happy that you weren't the only one who believed in spirits here; you finally had someone to back you up when someone called you crazy, and you had also learnt that his first ex-girlfriend, Aradia Megido, was also physic

"When you're both fucking finished talking about your magical abilities to commune with the dead, get the fuck out of the car, surprisingly enough we have something to fucking do!" Karkat shouted from the front while Terezi cackled a 'stop being such a fussy pants Karkles'. He seemed to be swearing more and be more on edge you thought. Was he scared? As if Sollux could read your thoughts, he turned to you with a worried expression.

"Gamzee wath hith betht friend...I jutht hope to god we can find out who did thith tho KK can calm..." You patted his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

"We'll find out, who did it..." You say and climb out the car with him following suit. You both walk over to Terezi and Karkat who were currently fighting about something.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE DO IDEA WHERE WE ARE? YOU WERE THE ONE GIVING ME THE FUCKING DIRECTIONS!"

"Karkles I'm blind! How could I have read the map?"

As they continue to bicker you do a totally ironic facepalm. You can't have a proper Terezi investigation without the two fighting. Thankfully you look up just in time to see Sollux kiss Karkat quiet and you can't help but let out a small 'Aww'. "Are they kissing?" Terezi whispered to in your ear and you reply is a hushed yes and Terezi lets out a squeal of joy which made both males jump.

After a long fight later you were all walking down twisting alleyways, looking for fennel's wood. "Do you, uh, have any idea where we are, Terezi?" You ask Terezi. She gives a 'duh' look.

"Tavros Nitram I am blind, do you think I know where we're going?" The coldness in her voice made you flinch slightly. It seemed that the tension was getting to everyone. The four of you continue to walk until you reach the line of trees and undergrowth indicating the beginning of Fennel's wood.

"Well, here we are folkth..." Sollux whispered in a hushed voice, keeping a firm grip on Karkat's hand. Earlier Terezi had claimed that they needed to check the scene of the crime in order to look for clues, despite the other's complaints of 'the police would have already found them already!' and 'It's too late at night! We won't find anything!'

"Now all we have to do is find the murder scene, look for clues then bingo! Team blind justice will prevail as number one detectives Hehehe!" Terezi cackled and linked her arm between your own, dragging you into the mass of trees and decomposing leaves before turning her head to the other two, sightless eyes holding mystery and excitement. "We'll split up! Sollux and Karkles-"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME, FUCKASS!"

"-and _Karkles_ you take the west, me and Tav will search the eastern area! Meet back here in half an hour and use your mobile if you're in trouble!"

"thay thafe, Tav, Terethi!" Sollux called after the two of you as the shorter girl pulled you through the bracken, a shark-like grin spreading across her face.

"You see anything Tav?" She turns to you after a few minutes, a look of confusion on her face (and you swear that her mouth looks almost just like a question mark) "Because I smell something a bit odd..." You feel your blood run cold. You finally understand why, it was like someone was looking at you, their lonely gaze burning into you back; despite her lack of sight from an accident a few years back, Terezi learnt to depend only on her taste and scent, rendering her almost as good as even someone with sight and you know that with Terezi, the nose _never_ lies.

"Uh, n-no...but do you feel, a-as if something is staring at y-you?" Oh great now you were stuttering again, the grip on your flashlight tightening dramatically...you always do that when you're nervous and now you can actually feel yourself visibly shaking. Wow you are such a wimp.

"Tav I'm sure the nerves are just getting to you, stop being such a scaredy cat!" She gives you a sympathetic look and the both of you move onwards through the undergrowth, and you are sure that the both of you are lost.

'_I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I have a nagging fear_

_That someone else is pulling at the strings!' _

Your favourite song and ring tone, Discord, breaks the uneasy tension and you promptly grab it from your coat pocket.

UNKNOWN CALLER

Now you had the creeps. You quickly put it on loud speaker and hope for the best that it was in fact Sollux (you had yet to exchange numbers) but you were far from right. "H-hello?" You ask uneasily into the speaker, fear evident in your voice. Damn you really need to get a grip of yourself and that stutter.

"_We were only all up and playing a game,_

_Nothing too bad...well if you count the whole trespassing shit but still it was only harmless fun! _

_I just never motherfuckin' expected it to end like this..._

_Please, you have to help me, brother, bring that bitch to justice..."_

_BEEP_

Whoever it was hung up immediately and you look over to Terezi and you see the same petrified look that you probably had too.

"Tav, who was that? Please tell me that was only a prank call..." She mumbled, pressing closer to you and taking you hand in hers. You give it a gentle squeeze.

"I wish I could..." You say in a hushed voice, an octave above how a normal guy's voice should sound. Okay, now you were petrified. "Come on Terezi, I think we should, uh, leave now. I'll ring Karkat and tell them to meet us back at the meeting place...Shit I am freaked out..." Terezi nods at you with a small okay and you both make a move to run when you stop in your tracks, brown eyes holding fear, blind eyes holding confusion, and dead eyes holding a pleading look.

"Now why would you both all up and motherfucking leave now? You've already dug down deep enough into this to quit."

You can feel your eyes widen in fear.

"W-what?"


	2. Chapter 2

"_I wish I could..." You say in a hushed voice, an octave above how a normal guy's voice should sound. Okay, now you were petrified. "Come on Terezi, I think we should, uh, leave now. I'll ring Karkat and tell them to meet us back at the meeting place...Shit I am freaked out..." Terezi nods at you with a small okay and you both make a move to run when you stop in your tracks, brown eyes holding fear, blind eyes holding confusion, and dead eyes holding a pleading look._

"_Now why would you both all up and motherfucking leave now? You've already dug down deep enough into this to quit."_

_You can feel your eyes widen in fear._

"_W-what?"_

Your mouth feels dry and you think-no know-that your eyes must be the size of dinner plates by now. All you can do it stare. Stare at the very same boy that was found dead. Gamzee Makara.

"So, what'cha gonna all up and do? Help this motherfucker out or leave?" He asks a lazy smile on his lips. You take a step back, fear laced into your every movement and you drag Terezi with you, sightless eyes confused behind her red glasses.

"Tav? Who's there? Where are we going?" She asks you, her mouth once again resembling a question mark as you start to lead her away. You reply with a hushed 'We need to go' and you sprint off back the way you came, Terezi at your heels. But before he is lost from view, you turn to look at him and living brown locked with dead white for just a second before you swiftly snap your head back to face away and you both run, away from what you've seen.

Plenty of tripping, running and flipping shit later; the two of you reach the meeting place. It seemed that Karkat and Sollux had yet to arrive. You sigh and brush your hand through your floppy Mohawk in stress. Out of all the things you expected to see, the spirit of the victim was the last thing on your list. You then feel a hand on your shoulder and you look down to see Terezi with a look of concern on her face.

"Tavros what happened back there? I swear the scent of fear and confusion is drowning me." You stare at her for what seems like eternity before telling her everything that had happened, keeping an eye on her often changing expressions throughout your story. From interest to fear to surprise, you got them all on her face. "Wait, so you're telling me that you saw the ghost of the victim and he asked us to help him..." You look at her, expecting the blind girl to burst out cackling and telling you that your fairytales have gotten to you, but her real reaction was the biggest surprise of all "Well we should help him, no? Bring the killer to justice! Hehehe~!" The predicted cackling was imminent but honestly should have known that she'd say something like this, but then again she's Terezi Pyrope, the forever unpredictable justice creator.

You cannot help but tense up at her decision; one encounter with that _thing_ is more than enough for you. "I really think that, uh, It would be a very bad idea to help him...We'd be messing with the connection between the waking world and the afterlife! Who knows what, um, chaos could occur!" You try and think of a petty excuse to not help Gamzee. Honestly, the prospect of working with the spirit of the victim to find the killer when you should not even be delving into this situation is extremely terrifying one indeed and you just hope that Terezi heeds your warning. But unfortunately luck if forever against you and the blind girl insists that you help him.

"Guyths there you are! We were looking for you both etherywhere!" Sollux calls as he and Karkat run over to the pair of you.

"Seriously, why the fuck were you not where we were supposed to meet? We were worried sick!" You feel guilt pang at your heartstrings and you and Terezi make the poor excuse of getting lost ("Well everything pretty much looks the same, Karkles; do you really expect us to know where we're going in that current situation?" "Wow that pretty strong coming from someone who's blind!")And soon you all are back in the car heading back to your houses in the same seats as before.

"Tav are you okay? You theem...troubled..." Sollux turns to face you and you end up spilling everything that happened in the woods to your new friend. "Tho you thaw the thpirit of the thictim?" He asks you, interest sparkling behind his glasses (well you think, you can't really see his eyes).

"Yeah..." You mumble back to your friend, a troubled expression etched into your facial features "But should we help him? I mean we shouldn't be, uh, even be doing this! Let alone helping the deceased!" He gives a look of deep thought and he takes off his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose, revealing the reason why he wore those glasses. One eye was a powder blue, while the other a brownish-maroon colour, something you've never come across at all in your sixteen years of living. He swiftly put them back on and sighs.

"Honethtly, I think we thould help him. It'th almotht like he wath pacifically athking uth to help him." You nod at him and turn to look out of the window, troubles still swirling around that abyss known as your mind.

"It still seems pretty unsafe if you ask me..." Before Sollux could reply, the car stops in front of your home and you promptly get out, hoping that your parents never noticed you absence. After all, it was 1am but now. You wave to the three before they drive off down the road and out of sight, cueing for you to sneak inside your home, which you do.

That night you cannot sleep; Gamzee's voice flutters through your mind, pleading and mocking. You sit up in your bed and tell him to shut up and leave you alone in a harsh whisper, glaring at the wall in a way no sixteen year-old should.

"_But come on motherfucker! I need you to all up and help me! You're the only one who can!_ "

"How can I help you?"

"_Because of your ability! You can all up commune with me y'know. Usually I'd be all chill about this but this is pretty motherfucking important and shit..."_

"You're not really acting like this is very important and besides why me?"

"_I already said though motherfucker! Because of your wicked bitchtits ability!"_

"No I mean like, uh, you don't even know me! Well at least, I don't know you, so why me?"

You wait for the spirit's reply but nothing was heard; so you waited, five minutes then ten and you carry on waiting until your alarm goes off, indicating 6am. Way to go, fuckass, you just officially managed to stay up all night for a dead guy to talk to you...My god are you pointless. You give the clock a glare and shove, causing it to crash against the floor (as much as you hate the stupid device you hope it's not broken) and you climb out of bed, rubbing your eyes and yawning like a child.

"Tavros hurry up! You'll be late!" Your mother calls from downstairs, making you jump and fall due to your sleepy mind. How your mother thinks that 6am is late for school is beyond you, but she's your mother and it's her job to do fret. You rub your head and sigh; today it going to be far from good...

**A/N: Whoops sorry for the slightly shorter chapter ^^'' I'll make sure to make them longer! Also watch out for the next chapter, things are going to get interesting! And feel free to review or ask me anything about what's to come up in the later chapters, I don't bite!...Much... **


End file.
